disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Rabbit
Mother Rabbit is an anthropomorphic rabbit character who appears in Robin Hood. Mother Rabbit is the widowed mother of Sis, Skippy, Tagalong, and eleven other rabbit siblings. It is unknown how or when her husband died, but the former can be implied that Prince John chopped off his head sometime ago. She is voiced by Barbara Luddy who also voiced Little Sister, the female church mouse, in the same film. Background Personality She is a kind and loving mother. She appears to be very self-sacrificing, as it is mentioned that she had scrimped and saved to give Skippy a single farthing for his birthday. However, she is not afraid to speak her mind, as when she rebukes the Sheriff for taking her son's present as taxes. Outfit She is seen to be wearing a lavender shawl, a mauve dress (which touches her bare feet), a lilac apron and glasses. Appearances ''Robin Hood Mother Rabbit is shown to be a widow with a number of children. She first appears at a Birthday Party she is hosting for her son, Skippy. As she is giving Skippy his birthday present, the Sheriff walks in, much to their horror. When Skippy finds that his present is a single farthing, the Sheriff confiscates it for tax purposes. Mother Rabbit rebukes the Sheriff as heartless, but it doesn't faze him. As they are talking, a blind beggar walks into the home, and the Sheriff tricks the beggar by taking the money he has before leaving. Mother Rabbit kindly tells the beggar to come in, sit down and rest himself, and the beggar reveals himself to be Robin Hood. After presenting Skippy with a bow, arrow, and his own hat as a present, he and his sisters happily run off to play. Robin Hood stays behind to give Mother Rabbit a small sack of money, then redisguises himself. As he leaves, Mother Rabbit blesses Robin Hood. Later in the film, she is seen at the archery tournament that Prince John holds. She and her children are shocked when Robin Hood is captured and about to be executed; however, he isn't. That night, she is celebrating Robin's victory in Sherwood Forest, even dancing. At some point afterwards, she and her family were imprisoned for their inability to pay taxes (and she is feeding one of her babies in jail in the meantime). Thanks to Robin Hood and Little John, they were able to escape from the jail. Mother Rabbit at one point is separated from Tagalong, as they are rushing out of the castle. However, Robin Hood goes to save her, and Tagalong is reunited with her mother (as while the gates are suddenly shut Robin gives her to Little John through a small open space). In the end Mother Rabbit appears in the end at Robin Hood and Maid Marian's wedding and doesn't seem to notice that her son Skippy has snuck off on the carriage in order to watch over Robin's future kids. Mickey's Christmas Carol She had a cameo in the scene where Scrooge passes her as he runs happily through the streets, on Christmas. Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Mother Rabbit appears as Mrs. Rabbit on the show, voiced by Whoopi Goldberg. She is the wife of the White Rabbit in this version. Similary to his original version, she live in a kingdom under the tyranical reign of an evil monarch, the Red Queen replacing Prince John. Gallery ''Robin Hood Mother Rabbit Gasps.jpg|Mother Rabbit gasps after seeing the Sheriff trick a disguised Robin Hood WDMTST3.jpg|Maid Marian, Mother Rabbit and two other citizens in Sherwood Forest Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-8986.jpg|Mother Rabbit in the wagon with Friar Tuck pushing it Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-8315.jpg|Mother Rabbit and some of her children as Friar Tuck is freeing them Robinhoodmwe-13.jpg|Mother Rabbit offers a disguised Robin Hood a seat Mother Rabbit.png Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4329.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4328.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4327.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4326.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8799.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8800.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8801.jpg W108Mrs. Rabbit.jpg|Mrs. Rabbit on Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1888.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1886.jpg Once Upon a Time in Wonderland W108Mrs. Rabbit.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robin Hood characters Category:Rabbits Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:English characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Adults Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Live-action characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroines